When the Rest of the World Has Gone Mad
by YumiKiryu
Summary: A.U, The war  just like my last one  has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone as his personal slave.
1. What am I?

Hi, everybody I'm not giving up on The Hunter's Apprentice it's just my friend asked for a Yaoi so I'm making this. If this sucks I'm sorry this is my first Yaoi. It's rated MA for Sex Slavery, cursing, dark themes, rape, etc.

A.U, The war (just like my last one) has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone lol, as his personal slave. Kaname's parents never died and Zero never became a vampire. Yuki was never born. Ichiru and their parents died in the war. It's been 2 years since the ended of the war. If you don't like Yaoi don't read, kay. Thank you for picking, When the rest of the world has gone mad.

Chapter 1 :What am I?

Kaname was pleased to find that his little private entertainer was still on his unmade bed where he had left him. He smiled to himself to see that the other boy did not move at all. I've trained him well. He walked to his desk and put down the homework from school down, then slowly made his way over to the bed where the slivered haired boy laid, face down , ass up. The pureblood smacked the side of his ass hard , leaving a big red mark. This caught the other boy off balance and he ended up falling. The boys lavender eyes fluttered open.

"Good your up." Kaname said emotionless, as the boy rolled onto his back. The boy stared at Kaname with a glare that said go to hell. The pureblood raised his hand and backed handed the sliver haired boy, making his head wipe to the left. It wasn't the first time that ungrateful bastard glared at me. Fine, I guess I'll have to punish him. He grabbed the slivered haired boys face tightly, whipping his head to face Kaname. "What did I tell you about glaring?" Kaname watched the boy's lifeless lavender eyes. He smacked the boy again. "What did I tell you, whore!" The boy didn't answer. Fine, if this is how you want it? Kaname's fangs grew and he took off the collar around the boys necks. The boy's eyes widened in fear. Good. Kaname put his mouth onto the boys warm skin. His tongue lapped the boy's neck. Kaname could feel the slivered haired boy's body squirm under his own.

Struggling to brake free from the cuffs around his wrist and Kaname's body against his. Really if you were turned into a level D it was not different them being a human, just ten times more pain full because as a human you need to heal over a mount of time, but a vampire will heal faster, so more rough sex. Kaname could feel and smell warm tears rolling down the boys cheeks and into Kaname's dark hair. Kaname lifted his head from the slivered haired boy's neck. "What did I tell you about glaring, Zero?" He asked using the boy's first name hoping that that would get an answer from him. Kaname put Zero's collar back on, showing that he belonged to the Kuran family.

"Not to do it, Master." Zero's voice dripped with disgust. Kaname sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Kaname asked making his way over to his desk to start his homework.

"A little." Zero's weak voice came from the bed.

"So do you want anything." Kaname started to scribble down the answers to today's homework.

"No, I'm fine." Zero pulled his legs to his bare chest. He tried his best not to eat any of the food his so called 'master' offered him because who knows what kind of sick shit this asshole is into. Zero looked over at the clock on the table next to the cozy, plush bed he was on top of. It was 3 at night, morning whatever the hell it was for the damn vampires! He knew Kaname would ask him if he was hungry because he only eaten like every two weeks or so. It sickened him to think that he lost his innocence to his bastard. He lost it about a year ago, one night when the damn bloodsucker was a horny as hell. It wasn't fun, not at all. It was painful, very painful. He could feel and hear his virgin skin in his butt break and tear as it tried to form and let in a very hard thing moving it's way into Zero's ass. He scream and cried for the pureblood to stop, begged. He remember that he cried out for his mother and farther to come and save him, that just pleased the sick twisted bastard. He could remember the feeling of having the pureblood cry out as he came and Zero could feel the man's seed fill his hole. He could feel hot tears of shame fall down his face as he relived that terrible moment in his life that he was forced to relived like every day. After a few times he would just drift off to the beautiful moments in his life before all this hell but then after a long time he felt to dirty to even see Ichiru's smiling face, to feel his parents warm arms around his body hugging him telling him he would be okay because soon he would be joining them. He would remember what it was like to make his own decisions, not having to lay in a bed the whole day sleeping or just staring at the ceiling waiting for the pureblood to come home and fuck him till he passed out. What kind of life is this? And when he did die would he be able to get into heaven, or was he too dirty, too used to be able to be in the same place a Ichiru and his parents? No, he wouldn't want them to see him after this. Was there even a heaven, a god? If there was, he must of forgotten about me. Zero sighed.

He caught the pureblood move away from his desk. Oh no, please he was still sore from last night. Surprisingly the pureblood didn't walk to the closet where he held all the dirty sex toys he used when he raped Zero. He walked to the edge pf the bed and unhooked the chains that where linked to the cuffs around Zero's wrists. The pureblood picked the delicate human up in his arms, cradling him to his chest.

"I don't like hurting you, Zero." Kaname said breaking the silence as he opened the door to his bathroom. He looked down at the little human. Guilt ran threw the pureblood cause he knew what the human was thinking about, the night Kaname took his innocence. Zero screamed, cried even begged for him to stop and he didn't. The one thing that killed the pureblood even haunted the purebloods was when Zero called out for his parents to help him and Kaname just laughed. That was wrong but that didn't stop him and it still doesn't. Will Zero ever forgive me? No, no he won't.

Kaname sat on the edge of the toilet watching Zero try to out but only falling back into the warm water. He chuckled at how cute the tough acting human looked. Kaname finally helped Zero out of the bathtub and into his bed chamber. He pulled a lose short sleeved shirt over Zero's head and boxers and lose sweatpants over his lower half. He then laid Zero onto the soft sheets and pulled the covers over the boy. He knew Zero wasn't tired but Kaname wanted to talk with him.


	2. Bleeding Questions

Hi, it's Yumi so I'm very excited for the new chapter to come out. It's rated MA for Sex Slavery, cursing, dark themes, rape, etc.

A.U, The war (just like my last one) has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone lol, as his personal slave. Kaname's parents never died and Zero never became a vampire. Yuki was never born. Ichiru and their parents died in the war. It's been 2 years since the ended of the war. If you don't like Yaoi don't read, kay. Thank you for picking, When the rest of the world has gone mad.

Chapter 2: Bleeding questions

The warm, plush, vanilla covers slipped over Zero's shoulders. Kaname looked into Zero's lifeless eyes. He wondered what those lonely eyes looked like before Zero was captured. His eyes are beautiful, so…..different. Kaname slipped an arm around the ex-hunters shoulder, pulling him to his chest.

"Zero, what is it like being human….I mean before this." The other boy just stared at the pureblood like he was crazy. "Well?" After a moment of silence, the pureblood pushed deeper. "What was your family like? Did you have any siblings?" Kaname stared into the gorgeous lavender eyes, as they were softened by tears.

"Being human sucks." Zero looked down at the pureblood's chest, hiding the tear that dripped down his face. "My family? They- they were great. Yes, my twin brother Ichiru." Zero choked out. He couldn't help it, his tears poured down his face. God, how much he wished he was there when they died. Maybe he wouldn't be here? Maybe he would be where ever the hell you go when you die? The arm around Zero shoulder tightened it's grip.

"I'm sorry." Why did you ask that question? You asshole! He hated the boy, but when ever he cried the pureblood's 'stone' hard heart ached for him. It's was terrible to see a boy so young to go through all this….this…. shit! Kaname's amazing hearing picked up on a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" Kaname asked, taking his hand off Zero, and rolling onto his back. It was unacceptable to find a pureblood or any vampire to be showing a slave non-sexual love.

"Kaname-senpai, Takuma-sama is here to see you." The maid, said lightly.

"Tell him to come up, Yoshage." There was another knock that came from Kaname thick dark brown oak door. "Come in Takuma." Kaname sensed Zero slip out of the bed and onto the wool tan carpet.

"Hello, Kaname-Sama." Ichijo bowed. He stepped into the purebloods room, following him was a blonde haired slave girl. Her long hair covering her face. Zero could see bite marks all over her arms, legs, and neck. "Please forgive me Kaname-sama, but I brought my slave along with me." Ichijo waved at the girl behind him like she was nothing.

"It's fine Ichijo." Ichijo muttered something to the girl. She slowly made her way over to where Zero was sitting on the floor. She stumbled, and crashed to the floor. Ichijo with vampire speed, ran to the girl. He roughly kicked the girl in her stomach.

"S- sorry m-master."

"You better be whore." Ichijo hissed threw his teeth. She slowly got up, and scrambled to sit next to Zero.

"Kaname-sama shall we go take care of those lose humans?"

"Yes we should. Zero."

Zero lifted his head. "Yes master."

"Chain her up for me and Ichijo." He was more a command then a asking.

"Yes master." Kaname and Ichijo walked out the oak door. When they were out of hearing distance, Zero turned to the girl. "I'm Zero, and you are?"

"Uh…R-Rika, Zero-sama."

"Rika, that's a different name." Zero looked into Rika's dark brown eyes.

"So is Zero, senpai."

"You don't have to call me sama or senpai, just Zero."

"Okay."

"Do you want to sit on the bed?"

"We really shouldn't."

"Oh come on, I won't tell." Zero gave her a weak smile. Zero sat on the edge of the bed. Then suddenly Rika, appeared between Zero's legs. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Relax master." Rika said very alluringly, giving Zero a very sexual smile.

AU, oh was is going to happen? You won't know till the next chapter. Thank you for reading this new chapter.


	3. When sliver & gold melt they make bronze

Hiya this is my newest chapter. I'm going away on a 4 day vacation, so you guys are going to be alone for 4 day please don't die without me. Warning Lemons! Don't hate Kaname for this chapter, he didn't know what happened before. It's rated MA for Sex Slavery, cursing, dark themes, rape, etc.

A.U, The war (just like my last one) has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone lol, as his personal slave. Kaname's parents never died and Zero never became a vampire. Yuki was never born. Ichiru and their parents died in the war. It's been 2 years since the ended of the war. If you don't like Yaoi don't read, kay. Thank you for picking, When the rest of the world has gone mad.

Chapter 3:When Sliver and Gold melt they make Bronze

Zero's heart jumped up into his throat, when Rika's hands dug into his pants. She pushed Zero down onto the bed and chained his arms up above his head. "Now just relax, master. I'll do all the work." She stripped Zero of his lose sweatpants and boxers. Revealing his hardening flesh. Rika smiled. "Looks like your ready for me, master."

"Get off Rika! What if someone comes ba-Ah!" Zero cried out when Rika's cold hand wrapped around Zero hard member, and gave him a few hard and long pumps. "Ngh! Stop!" Rika chuckled at Zero's warning.

"But your body doesn't want me too." Rika's blond head dipped down to Zero's harden flesh. She sucked Zero in very hard.

"Ah!" Zero looked down to see Rika start bobbing her little head. Each bob of her head was met with a thrust of his hips, sending the boy's friend deeper and deeper into the girls throat. "NO! Rika stop I'm gunna, AH!" White little dots flashed before his eyes. Zero was on the edge, just a few more steps and he would be plummeting down into the river of pleasure and washed away by the tide ecstasy. The air around Zero was cold but he was so warm. He could feel it he was coming.

"Not yet." Rika lifted her head form his groin, and squeezed the end of Zero's length, making it impossible for him to come. She unchain Zero's wrist and switched their positions.

"Uh, Kaname-sama. I forgot the paperwork at home." Ichijo said turning to Kaname with a guilty look on his face.

"Well we can't do this without it Takuma." Kaname turned and walked back to his house.

"I'm very sorry, Kaname-sama."

"It's fine just bring it next time." Kaname walked through the gate with Ichijo on his tail. The house doors where opened greeting them before Kaname could even step on the first stair.

"Put it in." Rika begged Zero. With one deep thrust he was inside Rika. He was rewarded with a very lovely cry. "Ah! Faster!" Zero thrust became faster and harder. He was there he on the edge, he was going to jump. "Aaaaah! Ngh!" Suddenly Rika screwed her eyes shut, and turned her head away from Zero. There was a gasping sound coming from the oak door behind them.

"Zero!" No, no this can't be they were suppose to be out. "Get off her now!" Zero pulled out of her and slid to the floor. She winced when Zero did. He pulled his boxers and pants on with trembling hands.

"Humans are animals. See I told you Kaname-sama."

"Hmm, I guess you were right Takuma." Kaname muttered shooting daggers at Zero. If looks could kill he would be dead. The girl sat up and pulled the thong up from around her ankles and pushed the ends of her black dress down. She scrambled to hind behind Ichijo and Kaname. "Leave Takuma."

"Yes, goodbye Kaname-sama." The door closed behind them. Kaname made his way to where Zero was crouched.

"Good job Rika." Ichijo told his slave when they where outside the Kuran gate. "I'm very proud of you."

Kaname kicked Zero roughly in his back, not hard enough to break his spine but enough to nock him on his stomach. Kaname walked to the closet where he held all the sex toys he used with Zero. He reached past all the dirty toys that raised very arousing memories inside the purebloods head and grabbed a whip, that he only used one other time on Zero but he didn't leave stares, this time he would. He pulled the perverted human up onto the pureblood's bed and chain him up, so he was lying on his stomach. The interesting thing about this whip was that there was an extension to it, where you could hook another end that had razor sharp edges. Kaname put the extension on. He pulled Zero's shirt over his head. He strike the ex-hunter several times on his back without getting any response. The pureblood's eyes turned red from blood lust. He whipped the hunter again and again. He continued till the human's back was a huge gash torn completely open. He flipped the hunter over onto his back, to see glazed, lifeless eyes staring back at him, with tears dripping down his cheeks. The pureblood's eyes trailed down the human's perfect muscular chest. The blood from the wounds making a puddle around the human.

He was so alluring. Kaname pulled the human lose boxers and sweatpants down his hips. Kaname grabbed the humans legs and hooked them around his neck. The pureblood pulled down his own pants and underwear. He didn't care if the hunter was prepped or not he was doing this now. The pureblood's length dug into the hunter's warm hole. "Ah!" He could hear the hunter skin breaking. The ex-hunter was tense so it was harder for him to get in.

"Relax Zero, it'll just make it hurt more."

"That's easy for y- you to -Ah!" The pureblood thrusted deeper. The pureblood took Zero as deep as he could go. The pureblood didn't care about the human being comfortable like he always did. He thrusted deep, hitting the slaves sweet spot each time. "Ah!" He kept pushing harder and harder. "Stop, please it hurts!" The pureblood wrapped hand around the hunters already hard arousal. Pumping him getting pleasure from him, too. After a few more rough thrust the pureblood came.

"Zero!" He cried as he came. After that the human couldn't help it, his master's cries almost pushed him over the edge. The pureblood kept going, changing the position inside of Zero's beautifully warm hole.

"AH! Ngh! Ngah….ah!"

"Do you like this Zero?" The pureblood asked, changing the position inside of Zero's warmth. Zero came, squirting his seed all over his master's stomach. Kaname rolled off of Zero, his arm hitting the puddle of blood that was around the human. Zero passed out. Kaname rolled onto his side watching Zero sleep. This breath evening out in slumber. He was so beautiful when he slept. Kaname got up and headed to the bathroom.


	4. The Bound and The Blind

Hi, everybody I'm back! Thank you to everybody who wished me a nice vacation, it was great we had wonderful weather, and we went to an Italian place and it was delicious. Right now I'm sitting on my couch holding my guinea pig Ty and eating popcorn and drinking water. This is rated MA for Sex Slavery, cursing, dark themes, rape, etc.

A.U, The war (just like my last one) has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone lol, as his personal slave. Kaname's parents never died and Zero never became a vampire. Yuki was never born. Ichiru and their parents died in the war. It's been 2 years since the ended of the war. If you don't like Yaoi don't read, kay. Thank you for picking, When the Rest of the World has Gone Mad.

Chapter 4: The Bound and The Blind

Kaname turned his face into the spray, trying to wash away the hungry feeling he had inside. He was starving. He knew Zero was in there sleeping, still bleeding from his resent beating. The other boy's blood was so tempting. And how could Zero fight him, he was still chained and so very weak. He could just slip back into bed and drink from the boy without him even being able to stop him. No, that wouldn't be right. Right… what was right any more? Just because you're a human that makes you a slave? Makes you worthless? That was wrong. But it doesn't matter what Kaname thought was right or wrong, he couldn't do anything about it. One against a billion or so, even if that one was a very high pureblood, it would be a battle Kaname could not win and anyway he would be thrown out of sodality for siding with the hu- slaves. He couldn't think of them like they were living things with feelings, they are slaves and that's it. They are here for our pleasure and that's the end of this discussion. Kaname's parents would be so angry at him for thinking like this. He groped for the soap and scrubbed at his arms, and made his way down to his torso. He stopped when he reached his stomach. The soap dropped from his hand and he stepped away from the spray. Oh God, no! He felt his stomach. Blood was oozing down his torso. How did he not notice that? Whe- when did this happen? No, that didn't matter but di-did it blend with Zero's?

Kaname closed his eyes and rested his head against the tilted wall of the shower. He replayed the last hour or so inside his mind looking for a way he could have gotten this mark. His eyelids flung open. It happened when he was beating Zero, the whip accidentally slide across his flat stomach. It did, it blended with Zero's, but he didn't feel the bond. Was it because the other boy was still human? I should talk to 'farther'. Kaname washed away the blood from his stomach. He knew the mark had already healed. He stepped out of the shower and with a flick of his mind the water turned off.

Zero woke up, when he felt a spike of pain shoot through his body. The smell of his own blood fill the room. He gagged. Zero never liked the smell of his own blood. It burned his nostrils, it made him gag. He hated it when Kaname beat him not because it hurt but because the scent of his own blood would fill the room and he couldn't do anything about it. The ex-hunter sighed. Why? Why couldn't he have just died like the rest of his family? He was alone. No one would ever be there for him. Would he ever be free or was that right taken away with his virginity? Would he ever get to feel the sun on his dirty, soiled skin? He didn't know but the only thing he was sure of was if he was ever freed he would kill the son of a bitch that killed his family and then he would kill Kaname. No he wouldn't kill the pureblood but when he was done with him he would wish he was dead. 'He had to pay for what he did to me.' Zero thought.

"Haruka, may I speak with you."

"Sure Kaname, what's wrong?" Haruka asked placing his papers on the desk and turning to the boy. "Is your thrall acting up again?"

"No. Uh….but I was in the shower a few minutes ago and I was bleeding from my stomach and I looked back at the memories of before and…..is it possible to blood bond with a human?" Kaname rushed the last part out feeling ashamed. He could see that Haruka wasn't expecting that statement it was written all over his face.

"Well, Kaname yes actually it is but the bond is very weak, so to say the human dies it will not effect you as much if the person was a vampire. Why? Did you blend your blood with it's?" It? That's what a human is called now…..it. Kaname sighed.

"Yes actually I did blend it with Zero's."

"Really? You know if the council found out that wouldn't be good. Oh, and it's name is Zero is it? Strange name. I would never name my child that." Haruka chuckled.

"So it's nothing to worry about?"

"Not unless you turn him." He replied lazily, as he turned back to his paperwork.

Zero tried to sit up. His hands being chained didn't exactly help. When he managed to sit up, he felt lightheaded. His head slowly fell back down to the perspiration and spit wet pillow. This isn't the first time he suffered with lightheadedness because of that bastard going overboard with his punishments. The beating was just part one of his punishments, rape was part two. Zero shedding blood really turned the pureblood on. It disgusted Zero to think that someone else's pain can turn anyone on. That just proves how much vampires are animals. If he ever became a vampire he would kill himself. Maybe he was just thinking like a hunter, but isn't that what he was? No, he wasn't a hunter anymore. He was a whore, a private entertainer, a hoe, and that pricks bed warmer. Oh he forgot one, the one Kaname like to use a lot his bitch. That's it isn't it, he's Kaname bitch. Zero chuckled at how pathetic he was. The ex-hunter let out a cry of pain and frustration. The boy pasted out from severe blood lost.

The pureblood turned down the hall to his room, rubbing the bad of his neck. For some strange reason it was tingling, and he felt lightheaded. It must be the bond. The instant he opened the door he could smell blood… Zero's blood in the air of the room. It was delicious the smell of it, the feel of it under his hands. Oh god how delicious it must taste. He shook his head, no can't think like that or I'll give in.

"Sit up." He demanded. The boy didn't move at all on the bed. "I said sit up!" Damn it, why the hell couldn't he just listen to me? Does he enjoy being beaten? Or….no is…is the boy dead? Impossible he would have smelled it if the boy had passed away? Maybe he passed out. "Zero!" He ran to the side of the bed. He could see his chest moving up and down. The pureblood sighed. What was this feeling, did he feel relieved the boy was alive. He looked at the boy. With his white pale skin splashed with his own blood and his sliver hair also stained with his blood fanned out on the pillow. He looked like a bloody fallen angel. Kaname rolled up his long sleeves. The pureblood unchained the boys wrist and gently scoped the sleeping angel into his arms.

He walked to the bathroom. The door swigged open and the water started to run. He laid Zero lightly on his back in the water. The blood that was caked on the boys back mixed with the water and made it a sickish light pink color. Zero can't say he doesn't take good care of him… well not exactly good, but he treats him better then other slaves. Maybe it's because he lost so much, his life doesn't have to be so miserable. I know if I lost all my family and then being forced to serve other people with my body, I wouldn't be so strong willed like his boy. That idea made taboo tears form in his eyes. Not only was it taboo for a pureblood to cry but for slave was begging to be killed. But who was going to tell Zero, no one would believe him. Zero's hair floated in the water. He truly was beautiful for a human. His bizarre hair and eye color. These gorges looks were usually only bestrode upon vampires. Why did he feel so close to this boy? Like he loved him but then he hated his guts? It made no scenes. I always wondered what it was like to be human, to be do fragile.

Zero's lavender eyes slowly fluttered open. He instantly sat up in the porcelain bathtub.

"Zero do you mind if I ask you some questions about your past?" The other boys eyes opened wide.

"Um, go ahead."

A.U I just found out from my manga connected friend that Vampire Knight volume 11 is coming out sometime in December. Wooooh more Zero! Hahahaha sorry I'm a Zero fangurl.


	5. Broken Inside

The song I don't care is like kind of perfect for this chapter. Lol, I noticed something when I was writing this chapter Kaname gets angered very easily. -Grabs Zero and pulls to chest- it's okay, -strokes Zero's head-. I didn't intend for this to happen in this chapter but oh well they writes themselves. Lemons! This story is rated MA for Sex Slavery, cursing, dark themes, rape, etc.

A.U, The war (just like my last one) has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone lol, as his personal slave. Kaname's parents never died and Zero never became a vampire. Yuki was never born. Ichiru and their parents died in the war. It's been 2 years since the ended of the war. If you don't like Yaoi don't read, kay. Thank you for picking, When the Rest of the World has Gone Mad.

Chapter 5: Broken Inside

"When your family was attacked what kind of vampire was it?" The pureblood asked emotionless as he sat down onto the lid of the toilet.

"A pureblood and her lackey."

"Her lackey?"

"Yeah, a level D."

"Where you bitten by the D?" The other boy looked at Kaname with questioning gaze. Why was he asking all these weird questions? Why did he care?

"Yes actually before you took me in I was…" Zero's voice trailed off. No he couldn't go back there he purposely stopped thinking about when they found him and Ichiru.

"Before I took you in you where what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No." No matter what you do to me I'll never tell you!

"Tell me! Now!" Kaname yelled standing up from the toilet.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your Master and you better obey me! Or should I teach you your place and treat you like all the other slaves, Zero?" I wish you would. Make me feel nothing. I don't want to remember. I wish he would stop calling me by my name!

"Would you rather be pasted around from one vampire to another! Used like the real whore you are! Your blood spilled so many times! Would you like it if I turned you, if you became a level D, and then slowly fell to a level E? Would you like that!"

"Go ahead! Do you think I care! Do it, bite me Master!" Zero titled his head so his neck was perfect for biting. He eyed the pureblood. His master's face had shock written all over it. "Or are you to much of a pussy to prove your tough!"

Pussy? Did that ungrateful son of a bitch just call me a pussy? That's it I had it with him! The pureblood moved with vampire speed to the human. He clenched the boys throat and lifted him out of the bathtub. Zero let out a little yelp. "So you want me to prove I'm tough?" The pureblood said in his emotionless voice the voice he always used with the boy. He squeezed the boy's throat harder, almost enough to break the windpipe. Zero clawed at the hand at his neck.

"You shouldn't talk about me being a pussy you piece of worthless shit! The only thing your good at is sex and that's all you'll ever be good for!" He whipped the human around and then let go, sending Zero fling through the air. He crashed into the garnet counter. His head whipped back and he let out a painful cry.

Zero got up on his hands and knees, cupping his throat. The boy was trembling. Kaname strode to where the injured boy kneeled. He grabbed a fistful of Zero's shiny sliver hair, yanking his head up to face him.

"Let's try this again. What where you before I took you in?" The pureblood hissed.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"See now that's not a good answer for a bitch like you!" The pureblood jabbed Zero in his gut, with his free hand.

"Ah!" Kaname pulled Zero's head back so it was at an uncomfortable angle.

"Answer the fucking question you whore!"

"Stop being a bratty little prick!" Zero retorted.

"Fine. I'll teach you how your place." The pureblood pushed the ex-hunter up against the nearest wall. The boy slipped down to his knees. His chest still heaving. The pureblood unzipped the fly of his pants. His limp flesh falling out. The other boy saw it and insistently stood up.

"No, you need to stay down for this." The pureblood pushed the hunter down by his shoulders. He held the boy down, as he forced his length into the his mouth. "Bite me and I'll cut your's off."

The pureblood thrust hard into Zero's mouth, sending him down the boy's throat. Zero gagged around the huge object that just entered his mouth. It became harder and harder to ignore the fasting hardening object in his mouth. Kaname hit his peak, he was going to come. His thrusts became harder and faster till he came. He pulled out of Zero's mouth and squirted his seed all over the hunter's face and hair. He looked kind of cute with the white lumpy seed dripping down his chin and ends of his hair. The pureblood held back laughter. Instead he pushed the ex-hunter down onto the hard tile floor.

"Now if you don't want this to hurt that much then don't fight."

Zero's head fell to the tile floor as Kaname pulled this butt up into the air. The pureblood ran his hand across the perfectly round butt in front of him. He gave it a hard no nonsense smack.

Zero closed his eyes. That's it he was done, he wouldn't fight anymore. This was his fate. There was no way to fight him. The pureblood was too strong. He would be Kaname's perfect little living bed toy. He just had to accept his fate. He drifted off to the little piece he kept of himself, all the way in the back of his mind. Beautiful memories flooded before him. Seeing Ichiru again made a few tears drip down the boy's cheeks. He was pulled out of the numb piece of heaven a few times when his master's thrusts became hard and painful, but he would just drift back.

Kaname looked down at the boy he hasn't made a single movement. What the pureblood saw next made his heart ach. The boy was crying. Why should I care he asked for it? This is normal, this is how you treat a slave. But still he didn't mean to make the boy cry. No, Zero was stronger then that, did I hurt him somehow? Kaname patted Zero's back.

"Hey, you okay?" He got no answer. Okay so maybe he is just ignoring me. That's fine. I'll snap him out of it. The pureblood pulled out almost all the way but then thrusted in harder and deeper, making the boy's head whip up.

"You okay?" Kaname asked again.

"Fine master." Zero's voice completely dead, totally submissive just like the way a slave's voice should sound. So he finally tamed the wild Zero Kiryu. Amazing! He continued going as hard as he wanted. The boy's warm whole slick with the heat from his master. Kaname felt lonely for some reason. He guessed it was because Zero usually made noises but now he was quiet.

"Make some cute noises for me." Kaname voice came out husky and seductive. A moment later, he heard Zero gasping, moan and whimpering beautifully, which done the pureblood in and he climaxed. Kaname was spent, he rested his head on Zero's back.

"May I put my butt down master?" Kaname nodded against the boy's sweat slick back. Zero slowly moved his butt down not to interfere with his master comfort.

The pureblood was enjoying the new Zero. He didn't have to fight with him and well that just made the pureblood's life easier. He stood up bringing Zero with him. He walked them into the shower and Kaname turned the shower on with his mind as it poured down onto him and Zero. He pushed the human to the tiled wall of the shower, so his back was facing Kaname. Kaname thrusted into Zero again and again, getting the same sexy, seductive moans, groans and gasping. He thrusted as far as this position would let him.

"Ngh, ah…ah…ah…..AH!" Kaname's lips moved to the left side of Zero's throat, and Kaname's tongue lapped up and down it. "Mmmh, please master make me all yours." Zero couldn't believe what crazy shit he was saying. Yes he intended to be the perfect whore but he never agreed to be his blood donor. Kaname's aroused fangs brushed Zero's throat. The human sucked in a ragged breathe. He tried his best to hind the fact that he was trembling. He was hyperventilating. He was latterly screwed. He couldn't fight him if he decided to bite Zero. Zero was at Kaname's disposal. Well he always was but now…..now he couldn't run, couldn't fight, all he could do was beg like the little weak bitch he was. He would never beg, not to the pureblood.

Kaname placed his fangs right over the boy's jugular. He was about to sink his fangs in his slave's throat, when he heard a soft whimper from the boy he had pined to the tile wall in front of him. That little whimper pulled him out of the dark trance he was put in by Zero's words and actions. There was fear written all over the young pureblood's face. No, he didn't mean to scare him, he just he just….he just couldn't help himself the boy was just so irresistible. He let go of his wrist and pulled out of Zero. Kaname backed away from the ex-hunter slowly. He should say something. Do something. But he was frozen by fear, did he push the hunter? Will the boy ever really talk to him, again? Did he destroy some of the trust Zero had with him? Did he ever trust Kaname? Just because he talked to him meant he trusted him. No not at all. Why did he feel this way about the boy? He was really starting to regret beating Zero last night.

"I'm sorry, I scared you." Kaname whispered softly.

"I'm fine, we should finish up, master." Zero muttered, turning around to face the pureblood. Kaname could see that under the calm gaze that there was fear under the calm emotion. "You may want to sit down master." Zero got onto his knees.

"No it's fine Zero." Kaname ran a hand through his dark hair. Zero rose to his feet. "You…you should wash up." Kaname slipped out of the shower.

Once Zero heard the bathroom door close, he leaned his head back against the wall. He slid down to the floor of the shower. Zero covered his face his with his hands. He couldn't fight back the tears of fear and pain that escaped the boy's eyes, even though he tried to fight to hold them back. He started to tremble. He had to admit he was scared, he was very scared.


	6. When Lavender Meets Chocolate

Un-Beta since 8/16/10! Yay! Chapters are going to be coming out later b/c school and all so yeah. Lemons! This story is rated MA for Sex Slavery, cursing, dark themes, rape, etc.

A.U, the war (just like my last one) has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone lol, as his personal slave. Kaname's parents never died and Zero never became a vampire. Yuki was never born. Ichiru and their parents died in the war. It's been 2 years since the ended of the war. If you don't like Yaoi don't read, kay. Thank you for picking, When the Rest of the World has Gone Mad.

Chapter 6: When Lavender meets Chocolate

He called Kaname a pussy but what was he being? 'I'm pathetic' Zero thought. This is truly sad but this what it is like to be the perfect whore? You're brainless, you have no feelings. You do as your master tells you. More tears slipped from the hunter's closed lavender eyes. He couldn't live as a whore with a soul, and he couldn't live as one without. He couldn't catch a break could he? Zero slowly moved closer to the spray. He smelled blood. Oh god, no! The human looked behind him to see a bloody trail, mixed with other things. How did he not smell that, feel that? Or was he in that much self pity that he couldn't feel what was going on with his own body? God, he was a mess.

Kaname sat down on his already made sheets. He guessed that Yoshage got in here some time when he was raping Zero.

'What did I do?' Kaname thought as he smelled Zero's blood from the shower. The idea of bonding with a human was a terrible idea especially if that certain human is a boy, let alone a slave! He screwed himself. What was he going to do?

He was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Kaname-kun, Sami-sama is here to see you." Yoshage called from behind the door.

"Send her in." Sami was Kaname's fiancé. They have only been engaged for about a week or so. She was gorges, long flowing brown hair, dark brown eyes that held a little touch of crimson in them, her eyes were bigger then normal eyes usually were. Her pale skin completely flawless like any pureblood princess' skin should be, her body extremely thin, she also had medium sized bust.

"Tsk. Tsk, Yoshage I should be able to come into my own fiancé's room when ever I want." Sami pushed past the maid as she entered Kaname's room, giving her a grim glare. "Hello, dear." She announced turning to Kaname, her face instantly softened.

"I'm sorry Sami-sama." There really was nothing she should be apologizing for but she was used to always being wrong with her, so she just said sorry and left. But before she left, Yoshage noticed that Zero was no where to be seen. Oh, well the poor boy was probably healing from his resent beating. She had seen some of his worst beatings. Yoshage's whole family was in slavery, but her she worked for the pureblood family because she was a level C. The young maid wondered if the pureblood would tell Sami about Zero. Kaname was kind of shy when it came to the human, only his closest friends knew about him. It really was none of her business. She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"Mmmh, I smell blood." Sami whispered her voice low and seductive. Kaname's eyes grew wide. Oh no, he forgot about Zero. Hurry distract her!

"It's nothing, we just fed Yoshage." Kaname said cool and collected, putting on one of his best mask. His tone completely unemotional.

"Oh, I thought your family were tablet users?"

"We were, we stopped when the humans lost the war." Actually he still used the blood tablets, he needed them so he could control himself after he beat Zero or smelled his blood. The boy's blood was so desirable.

"Ha, their so weak." Sami gave a soft chuckle at the beginning of her sentence. "It was so fun watching my brother break his little whore. The way that bitch screamed when he drove her home." Kaname shivered. He instantly thought of Zero. The boy's screams rang in his ears'.

"Should we go to the restaurant now?" Kaname asked standing up from his bed.

"Yeah but maybe you should change." She stated pointing to the pureblood's drenched clothing. "What where you doing before that your wet?" Great, how did he explain this?

"It doesn't matter." Kaname muttered walking to the dark brown amour.

Zero stiffened suddenly when he sensed another pureblood enter the room. No, were they going to gang rape him? He stopped that thought when another scent hit him. The other pureblood was a girl. He sighed. Maybe his master could just fuck her out of her brains, and not him. He sighed again, that would never happen and he knew it. The human just had to build false hope for himself.

The vampire prince walked into his bathroom. He stripped, completely ignoring Zero who was still in the shower. He quickly pulled his white suit on. "Don't cause trouble while I'm gone." He warned Zero, buttoning his sports jacket. He studied the boy from the corner of his eye. The boy didn't move at all, his eyes in a dead stare at the pinkish water running in front of him. "You understand?" A little worry seeping into his voice. The human slowly nodded his head. "Good." Kaname turned and walked to the door, giving the ex-hunter a quick glance before exiting the bathroom.

The pureblood prince noticed that Sami was nowhere to be seen. He screeched for the female's scent. She was down in the kitchen, probably annoying the poor cooks. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, to find Sami sitting in one of the oak chairs. Her white shall on the table, her long black dress swooshing as she swigged her feet. Her dress was poofy at the bottom. The pureblood princess's graceful face in between her hands. Her head shot up when she sensed the other pureblood enter the room. She turned to him. "Well don't we look nice."

"Shall we go now?" Kaname asked, reaching out to the delicate female.

"Yes, we should." Sami pushed away from the table, not making a single sound as she walked to the pureblood's out stretched hand.

The human started to get cold. He slowly stood up, griping the side of the tile wall. He gritted his teeth at the pain that shot up from his lower half. The ex-hunter turned the shower off. Zero stepped out of the shower. He stood on one of the plush, brown rugs, dripping off. Should he get a towel? Kaname usually offered him one, but did that change now? Zero viciously shook his head hard, shaking off some of the water on his hair. The human shivered. He wrapped his arms around his bare chest. The ex-hunter slowly made his way to the warm, plush bed calling his name. He crawled into the bed.

One Hour Later

Kaname placed a few hundred dollars down on the check. "Are you ready to go?" He asked putting away his wallet.

"Mmh, yup-yup." Kaname sat up from his seat and quickly moved across to the side Sami was sitting at. He pulled her seat out and gave her, his hand.

"Ichiru, Ichiru where are you?" Zero yelled, caught in a terrible nightmare. The boy moved through the halls of the Kuran Manor. Luckily, no one but the help was in the mansion to see the boy in the buff, sleep walking. Zero started running, when he heard someone walking behind him. He looked back in his dream and saw the level D, running after him, trying to catch him. No, he still had to find Ichiru. He grabbed a door handle and tugged it open to find the female pureblood ripping his twin's throat out. "Noooooo!" Zero screamed, he started running away from the horrible memory.

Zero was pulled out of the nightmare when he bumped into someone. "Boy, boy!" The person shook the crazed human. He remembered this voice. His lavender eyes flung open.

"Yoshage?"

"Yup, it's me sweetie." She gave the boy's shoulders a quick squeeze. She looked the boy up and down, to see if he had any bruises, or scratch marks. He usually did when he woke up from his nightmares. They always looked self inflicted. The poor boy, the pain he must endure. She saw tears rolling down the boy's cheeks. He turned out of the older woman's grip.

"I'm sorry, I bothered you." Zero muttered his back to Yoshage, as he walked away. Yoshage noted that he had sort of fresh scars all over his back. She knew hunters healed faster then other people, but these looked too fresh. Too just made it was scary. They looked like they were made just thirty minutes ago.

"Hey, wait Zero!" The older maid sped up after the young boy. She grabbed the trembling boy's forearm. He jerked it away instantly.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. She grabbed at the boy's arm, again.

"Wait! What was that about? Did Kaname give you those scars?"

"Stop! Get away!" Zero pushed at the woman.

"No, answer my questions!"

"Please, just leave me alone!"

'That's it, I had it!' She pushed the boy against the wall, using her vampire strength and speed.

"Ah!" The terrified human screamed. The scared boy turned his trembling head to the left side. He closed his eyes. Yoshage's dark green eyes grew wide. "Please, I'm sorry." His voice like his body was trembling.

She pulled her hand's away. "I'm sorry. Zero, I'm not going to hurt you." Guilt burned in the woman's chest. Was he scared of her now? No, she didn't want him to be. She felt cold, just looking at the empty boy in front of her. "Zero." She whispered the name. The maid stroked the boy's tear wet cheek. This boy was so messed up, that he couldn't even tell if someone was going to help him or hurt him. Tears formed in the woman's eyes. She highly respected the Kurans but this she could never forgive. What Kaname did to this boy was unforgivable. Yoshage had known the Kurans since she was six. They took her in when the rest of her family was pulled into slavery. She was forty-six in human years, but only twenty-two in vampire. The sad thing was the war had not stopped up until four years ago. When she first saw the boy he looked broken. He didn't speak to anyone. The only person he said a few words to was the old maid. She pushed the answers from him. The woman asked about his family, and what happened to him. He answered all the questions but one. Where you owned by anyone else before this? When ever she asked that question she could tears form in the boy's eyes, and she know to drop it.

She lightly took the boy's hand in hers and walked to her room. The boy's hand was freezing. She pushed her dark oak door open, to reveal her pink room. Her room was like this since she was six, Juri asked several times if she would like for her to get someone to re-paint it. But Yoshage would always say no. They have done enough for her. For the first time she looked down to see that Zero was completely naked. She tried her best not to stare at the boy's big limp member. The female vampire looked at Zero's chest. She could see why the pureblood prince chose Zero, he was beautiful. His exotic sliver hair, his strange lavender eyes. His tone muscle, and abs. And his big….. Yoshage's train of though left her when she felt the erg to just impale herself on his dick. It's was wrong, but she instantly felt herself getting wet at the idea of hearing Zero, moan, and whimper because of her.

She was lucky because her room was right next to Kaname's, so she could hear him gasp, and moan as Kaname thrusted into him. She remembered the nights she actually used one of her brushes with a big handle. She sat on top of it and moved in with the rhyme of Zero's moans. She was getting wetter and hornier as she thought of those nights. Maybe this made her a cougar but she was going to do it, she was going to take Zero. She lightly pushed the boy down onto the bed, behind him. He gasped as he saw her strip. His eyes grew wide. She straddled his hips.

"Yoshage? What are you doing?"

"It's okay Zero. Relax." She put her hands on his chest. She aimed her entrance to her butt hole over Zero. She pushed down onto Zero's hardening member. He gasped as, she continued the movement over and over.

"Stop! Yoshage this is wrong! You'll be punished if anyone finds out." She brought herself down back onto Zero harder this time.

"Well you wouldn't tell anyone will you?"

"No, but Ah!"

"Then don't worry. Just enjoy this." Zero struggled to push Yoshage off. But after a while he gave up and thrusted his hips so every time Yoshage pulled down her hips met his.

Kaname and Sami walked to his room. Their sensitive vampire hearing picked up on gasping and moaning coming from up here. Kaname knew it wasn't Juri and Harauka because they were out doing some business stuff. Suddenly the noises stopped. They walked up the grand staircase. "Sami go to my room, I want to check something."

"Sure, honey." She laid a kiss on Kaname's pale cheek. Kaname all most ran to Yoshage's room. He grabbed the door and swinged it open to find...

The Character Sami is portrayed after my bestie Sammie, the only thing different is her looks, and other things. Sammie will most likely kill me for this chapter. Omg! Cliffhanger!


	7. The Bloody Truth

Contest Warning: I'm making a contest, I need a new character and it needs to be a girl. Okay so the thing you have to answer is how old do you think I am? The one closest to the right answer gets their character in my story! Wooooh, okay so hint, my age is in the double digits. And super sorry for the long wait.

This story is rated MA for Sex Slavery, cursing, dark themes, rape, etc. In this story you're going to want to kill this guy trust me. I wanted to while I was re-reading it.

-Pulls Zero close and points to the evil man, making tons of evil monkeys attack him. - Teehee the evil monkeys are from Family Guy if you don't already know. I and my bestie were watching it. I don't usually watch it but she forced me.

Flash-Back

Bestie- *holds computer over the toilet* Watch Family Guy with me!

Yumi- No, my fan fiction, all my Yaoi is on there!

Bestie- Watch it with me or I'll drop it! -And then Zero came out of nowhere and shot her with his uke beam- *No I'm just joking but that would be cool. I ended up watching Family Guy with my bestie and ate popcorn*

End Flash-Back

Yumi- Family Guy is very perverted

Zero - And your not?

Yumi- *shakes head*

Zero- *points to screen, showing desktop picture of cute Zero and Kaname*

Yumi- That doesn't count!

Zero- *rolls eyes*

Yumi- That's it back in the closet! * push Zero into closet with Kaname* Rape him all you want Kana! * smiles evilly and walks back to computer. Types fan fiction while listening to Zer-Zer and Kana doing their thing*

A.U, the war (just like my last one) has ended making the humans lose, we are now forced into brothels, so Kaname has someone lol, as his personal slave. Kaname's parents never died and Zero never became a vampire. Yuki was never born. Ichiru and their parents died in the war. It's been 2 years since the ended of the war. If you don't like Yaoi don't read, kay. Thank you for picking, When the Rest of the World has Gone Mad.

Chapter 7: The Bloody Truth

Kaname ripped open the door to Yoshage's room. No one was in there. His expert hearing picked up on the sound of a shower running. So she was taking a shower but that didn't explain the smell of sex that lingered in the room. The smell of sex and Zero, those two smells he was very used to smelling at the same time, but now. Oh, god what if Zero walked in on her masturbating? The high and mighty pureblood had to hold back a laugh at the thought of innocent Zero walking in on the old maid technically fucking herself. Oh, well. Kaname soundlessly shut the door so Yoshage didn't hear him.

Sami couldn't believe what she was seeing laying in her fiance's bed. Another person not just a person but a slave! Kaname had himself a little whore and by the looks of his bitch he was took very good care of. For some reason she didn't understand was the jealousy she felt. This thing gets to be fucked by Kaname, her Kaname and she couldn't even talk to the other pureblood about the subject with out getting interrupted. Soon her jealousy melted into pure hatred and anger. Suddenly the silent's in the room was pierced by a high pitched scream. The young boy sat up in the bed and clutched his stomach, his screams continued. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kaname was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt an extremely painful ripping feeling in his lower abdomen, and then he heard a loud high pitched scream. He quickly ran to his own room. He found the room open with a screaming Zero curled in the fertile position on the floor and a very pissed Sami towering over him. "Sami calm down." Kaname told Sami softly. Sami's pureblood power was she could make it feel like she was rip your insides out, but for vampires she makes them actually rip your insides out to make the pain stop using only her mind but this power only worked when she got extremely pissed and right now she was steaming. He lightly grabbed her delicate arm and turned her to him. "Please just calm down."

"Why didn't you tell me about your little whore?" She yelled.

"It's nothing to really talk about." His words sound like a man who was found cheating on his wife and not at all giving a damn. Kaname winced inside from the pain and how much he just screwed himself. Her eyes turned murderous and red.

"Nothing to talk about? I think I deserve to know, I am your fiancé aren't I? So would it be okay if I got a whore and had him fuck me and you'd be okay with that?" She yelled even louder.

"You do and you are. Yes and doesn't your sister have one?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you are so full of shit Kuran! She does but don't change the subject!" This wasn't working he was only adding logs to the fire that was her anger. If this continued Zero could die. (And that would be no fun right. Teehee okay back to the story.) Sami saw the concern in her man's eyes for the screaming boy and her anger started overflowing. Metal chains extended from the walls and wrapped around Kaname's wrists and ankles. (Oh, yeah I forgot to mention she can make chains and other metal objects-perfect for bondage- form from nowhere. Okay back to the story now, no more interrupting.) She slowly made her way over to the boy scrawled on the floor. She bent down by him and lapped up the drops of perspiration that rolled down his neck. His skin tasted sweat like virgin skin, but she could tell by the way the boy's skin seemed weak around one area, when she placed her fangs over two particular spots, it was not.

"So you where someone's feeding cattle, aye?" A devilish smile spread across her face, when she saw fear in the boy's widened eyes. Bingo! "So level B?"

"Stop…..please." His voice came out in soft pants.

"You sound submissive, so I wonder do you taste it." Sami's fangs grew. Her tongue ran up and down the boy's throat.

"Don't Sami!" She looked back at Kaname and giggled.

"I was just kidding so calm down." The young pureblood swayed to the oldest of the three. "So don't worry your sweet little head, but just so you know he is not a virgin. If you understand." The female caught the surprise run through Kaname's eyes.

What is she talking about of course Zero's not a virgin. I mean, I…we…. His thought trailed off, when he felt Sami's mouth by his neck.

"That's what I mean." She whispered seductively then kissed Kaname's throat. "I'll leave you two alone. Tea at two tomorrow, remember." And with that the pureblood princess was out the door.

The metal chains disappear but Kaname didn't notice. Zero was bitten. Is that why he cries whenever I pretend I want to bite him -even though I really do-. Guilt washed over the pureblood. I'm sorry Zero.

"…..Zero…uh are you okay?" The young human curled up into a little ball. He slowly nodded his head. Kaname moved from the wall over to the distressed ex-hunter. The pureblood lightly put his hand on the boy's soft sliver hair and stroked it. "Please, I know it hurts to talk about this but I need to know. What did they do to you?" He lifted his hand.

The slivered haired boy turned on his side to the man crouched down by him. "I-I'm f-fine." The littler of the two muttered choking on his tears. "W-when my parents were killed by the vampires they took me and I-Ichiru…" More tears escaped the slave's beautiful lavender eyes. "When we got back to their lair I could hear them discussing about who would take who. I ended up with the level D and I-Ichiru ended up with that….thing!" The trembling ex-hunter warped his arms around himself for protection. His overwhelmed heart going at full speed. Kaname put a gentle hand to the poor boy's sliver head.

"What did the Level D do to you?" The young pureblood asked trying his best to keep his voice calm.

"He didn't really do anything. Just drank from be every once in a while and…." His voice trailed off. Jealousy and anger hit the pureblood hard in the face. He want to devour Zero, steal his fantastic blood and then take him uncontrollable while the hunter screamed his name but…. "He was a painter." The boy's words cut Kaname's thought off. Zero looked Kaname in the eyes. "That man use to paint me."

The pureblood raised an eyebrow. "How did he paint you?"

"I would be naked when he painted me and he wouldn't use paint he would use my blood sometimes." Remembering those terrible nights made shivers go up and down the slave's spine. Kaname sudden felt the need to find this bastard and rip his head off. That's why I hate the smell of my own blood. Tears went down the boy's pale face.

"In what kind of positions?"

The younger of the two, gulped knowing his master would ask that sooner or later. Zero's voice came out timid. "Very um…sexual positions."

"Tell me exact ones and how old were you?"

"I-I was about…..s-seven or e-eight." The vampire prince's usually very unemotional eyes, lit with a murderous glow. Zero stood up slowly slightly shaking he walked to the bed and laied down horizontally on it. His pale naked body flush against the tan, plush coverlet. He pulled his left leg up, showing some of this big manhood. The human took his left hand and wrapped it sexually around his limp arousal. He then turned his head to the pureblood, -now standing right in front of him-. He gave his manhood a few ruff tugs and it sprang to life, making a rose colored blush spread across his face.

"And I would usually be wet with milk or when he was really horny, his seed." The boy muttered in a very sexy voice. Kaname was transfixed on the beautiful blushing boy. He was snapped out of his gaze when the boy moved to a different position. Zero sat at the edge of the bed. He spread his legs, and bowed his head. The ex-hunter palmed the top of his arousal, his head instantly whipped up and he let out a loud cry. The pureblood felt himself getting hard. Zero stood up again.

Kaname quickly moved to Zero. He put his hand on the boy's forearm. "That's okay I don't need to see anymore." The vampire prince's eyes wondered down to the boy's pride standing up very proudly. Zero looked down the same time Kaname did.

"Can I go into the bathroom to clean up, master?" Zero's sweet voice sounded like honey.

"No, you can't." Kaname pushed Zero lightly onto the bed.

"M-Master-." Zero started to protest.

"Ssssh, I don't want to hear a protest." The vampire laied a trail of kisses down the younger man's torso. Kaname stopped at the ex-hunter's prick. The pureblood gripped the boy's arousal. Kaname licked the under side of Zero's dick.

"Aaaaah!"

Kaname sucked on the tip of Zero's arousal. His tongue dipped into the younger boy's slit, licking up some of his precum. Kaname then came down hard on the boy's 'little-hunter'.

"Nggh!" The pureblood's head started bobbing very fast.

"H-Haaa ahh! Harder!"

"How much harder do you want it my little pet?"

"R-Really hard!" Kaname rewrapped his hand around the boy's arousal and roughly pulled his hand up as he moved his mouth up and then plugged down extremely hard onto Zero. After repeating this serval times Zero came hard into the back of Kaname's throat. The pureblood prince milked the boy for all he was worth. Zero arched his back.

"Ka- Kana- Kaname!"

The little boy pasted out exhausted from the hard oral sex. Kaname stood up and straightened his clothes. He moved over to the boy and put his gorgeous sliver hair behind his flushed ears. Kaname felt his 'stone' heart fluttered at the slight of the peaceful face of the little hunter. He knew that this feeling was being awakened inside of him because of the bond they shared but he felt happy….somehow. A sweet smile -I know gasp Kaname smiled- spread across the pureblood's usually very emotionless face.

"I think I love you Zero." Kaname licked his lips wiping up the leftover remains of his little lovers pleasure. Kaname walked slowly and quietly to the bathroom to clean up.

Yay! I'm Alive! -My leave wasn't as long as Sagakure's but still- I BACK! I hope this fills up a lot of questions.


End file.
